Bounty Hunters
by animeclicker
Summary: In and AU where people can transform into armors and fight alongside their masters to save the worl and group of excellent young adults emerges


They say a master has the lonesome job of carving his own soul so it can relate with their armor. Sometimes it's not that simple, the master might have to go through tough situations where he might even die in battle before their souls connect. In some cases, it's just as simple as walking. Love is the strongest connector or their souls might just be similar which makes everything easier.

Not just everyone can be a master or armor. Some people are plainly normal and have a regular life, and some are special. The masters are people who have a desire for something, to train, live a happy life or anything else that might fuel their need to live. Armors are people who are born as such. They transform into a full armor to protect their masters. Armors can only leave their master if the master dismisses him.

Armors need to be taken care of. If an armor is without a master for a long time, it starts to rust and loose his ability to transform, and with time will become a normal human just like anyone else. Armors have to take the pledge of taking care of their masters and avoid their masters death at all costs.

The masters have to fully agree on being the power that fuels their armor, they use the master's blood to survive and fight.

In a place called Magnolia, there's a group of bounty hunters that are well known in their hometown. They hunt dragons and dark armors (just like every bounty hunter in the world). A dark armor is an armor that has no master and uses another armor to fight. They still need human blood to survive so they just kill humans and absorb their blood.

The group is composed by four young adults: Lisanna and her armor, Bixlow; Lucy and Natsu; Jellal and Erza; Gray and Juvia. They are the strongest group of bounty hunters in their area and some might say, in the world although they refuse to accept it since they are still in training. They are together for almost 2 years and everyone respects them after what they did do protect them.

Two years ago, Magnolia was almost destroyed by dragons. The group fought alongside other masters from the world to defend the town and they, eventually, killed the dragons and brought peace to the village. However, that was not the end to it and they all knew it. There were still thieves and other hunters with dark wishes that seek the destruction of every single good bounty hunter.

Gray is the oldest of the group with his 25 years old. He has dark eyes matching his dark out of control hair. His soul fitted perfectly to Juvia's, his master. Gray has a very strong personality always wants to achieve the best in life which is to Protect Juvia. Juvia on the other hand is younger, with only 22 years old. She has a long and wavy blue hair and a shy personality when she's next to Gray. She's madly in love with him and everything he does amazes, however she'll turn into a beast if someone tries to injure him. They are ice and water, a perfect match.

Natsu is 24 years old. He has reddish out of control hair, brown eyes that pierce through anyone's soul. Natsu, just like Gray, has a strong personality and doesn't fear showing his feelings towards Lucy, although sometimes he might be misunderstood which makes them think that he doesn't feel the things he says. Lucy is the youngest of the group with only 20 years old and a long wavy blonde hair with brown eyes matching her armor. Lucy is a shy girl with some family problems but does everything to ignore them. They are fire and light.

Jellal is also 25 years old. He has light blue hair and brown eyes. His right eye has a dark red tattoo that he made when he was 20. It symbolizes the pain and the hard work he had to do in order to be what he is now. Erza is the strongest one of the group and the pair. She is 24 years old. She has long straight red hair and beautiful dark eyes. Her right eye is almost blind but she doesn't let it affect her, in fact, it only makes her be stronger. They are darkness and courage.

Lisanna is 21 years old. She has short white hair due to a rebellion phase she had. She has dark blue eyes, as deep as the ocean. She is a powerful and fun girl. Her wish still remains a secret because she has not revealed it to anyone else. Her partner is Bixlow, the puppeteer. He is 24 years old and he was the one that chose Lisanna to be her master. He's a very strong and decisive guy making all of his fights very important. He's the only one that knows Lisanna's secret. They are earth and wind.

This is the group. They fight for a better world so that everyone can live happily.

**A/N: I made my own little twist and made the masters have a wish so they could actualy be a master and have an armor (sorry :/) **


End file.
